Its Complicated
by Jasonn1215
Summary: Starting the moment tom riddle falls, life for harry takes an unexpected turn when most of the people he cares about most start to push him away, will a few good friends and an extremely special girl be enough to fill the gap... This is my first fic so dont judge it too bad !
1. Chapter 1

After the battle and voldemort was finally defeated and harry had finally gotten out of the great hall past the cheering and handshaking which he had always hated, he came across oliver wood, ron, Angelina Johnson and Katie bell. Oliver was the first to speak "harry thank you" the others just nodded. Harry replied thank ron too couldn't have done it without ron. He gave his best friend a friendly punch on the arm. They smiled and hugged ron after the conservation moved to lighter topics Angelina produced 2 bottles of firewhiskey and the five of them ascended the stairs of the astronmey tower to sit and relax and drink! The day passed slowly forgetting the grief that lay down stairs but slowly as they each began to sleep, harry remained awake with a glowing joy of what he had achieved until it hit him like a train traveling at 150mph. the guilt of all he caused but deep down he knew it wasn't his fault the biggest regret was leaving the one he loved behind and after seeing what Hogwarts must have been like for her he felt awful taking a large swig of firewhisky he sat down with his legs hanging off the side of the tower. All he could think of was her face when she had seen him last a look of sadness and anger when everyone else was happy she had been angry. And he understood because the only thing he could hear was her scream in the court yard, he didn't think he would ever forget it, it filled him up and overflowed him with regret, guilt and sadness which all came out in the thick tears now rolling down his face again he took another large swig of whisky and said aloud to himself "I love you…. I should have told before I think I always have ever since that moment on the platform but I didn't realise soon enough… you always were smart… funny… noble, brave and beautiful I love everything about you Ginny even your temper" he sobbed out " but I don't deserve you after this year how could you want me' he broke off into hysterics sobbing tears flowing down his cheeks dripping onto the floor he gulped two more swigs of firewhisky and was stand up when a small voice said " d d do you mean it" harry panicked and thought Katie or Angelina had heard his sobbing quickly trying to wipe his tears he turned and saw the firey red hair, freckles and those beautiful chocolate brown eyes were staring down at him from the door way glazed with unshed tears. Harry quickly tried to get to his feet but stumbled until he grabbed the railing but couldn't lift his eyes to meet hers again " w w which p part " he stuttered feeling his tears resurfacing " the part where you said you loved me" her voice replied, harry nodded but his knees gave way from beneth so he crashed into heap on floor but still said " I love you more than life itself ginny" tears falling down his face once again, he looked up her looking into her eyes " I love you ginny weasley but I understand if never want to see me again" he said before lowering his head and taking another gulp of whisky. He heard something like footsteps then soft skin was touching his chin which lifted his head up there they were once again her chocolate eyes this time with streams of tears coming down her freckled cheeks she whispered " I forgave you harry months ago I understand why you had to go Hermione told me everything in a letter she left for in the room of requirement last year but that doesn't matter harry …. I .. love you and then her lips were on his and he felt like nothing in the world could ever break them apart like nothing else matter except for that moment when they broke apart ginny laid him down and lay next to him conjured a blanket and they slept the best nights slepp theyd both had in 9 months.

Harry awoke slowly with a sea of red hair in his face and his first was _why am lying next to ron like this_ then his head began to ache and noticed the bottle of firewhisky that was weakly held in one hand and he remembered. It all came back to him in a flash The KISS as he was smiling to himself he noticed that oliver, Katie and Angelina were gone but ron was asleep on the other side of the tower. Now ginny started to stir and awaken, her eyes slowly opened, harry noticed a small smile appear on her face as she look down and saw his hand wrapped around her waist. Harry moved slightly so he could kiss her cheek. "morning beautiful" he said smiling down at her , ginny turned around in the blanket so they were lying facing eachother separated by only a few inches. "morning to you " she kissed his lips with a small peck "I don't think I want to awoken any other way than a kiss from now on" she said grinning broadly harry smiled back at her and intertwined his fingers with hers as they lay still enjoying finally being able to be together with no problems surrounding them they talked quietly what must have hours or a matter of minutes but they both were happy.

"harry we should get something to eat theres loads of food in the great hall" she said about to break their embrace when harr pulled her in tighter "watch this" she watched him for a moment with narrow eyes but relented as curiosity got the better of her. "Kreacher" with pop he appeared " master harry sir you need something sir" kreacher said smiling Ginny was gobsmacked she sat with her jaw firmly dropped and wide eyed. She didn't even hear harry ask him for sandwiches and a hangover potion, she was shocked as to how the elf had changed since her last meeting with which ended with him screaming blood traitor at her. Harry laughed at ginny's expression and pushed her mouth shut gently and began to explain how kreacher had helped him and that they finally saw eye to eye and what kindness can do. Kreacher returned with the food and ginny invited him to stay and eat which he did, so kreacher told ginny about master regulas and the locket, which she guessed was a horcux, which Hermione mentioned in her letter. They finished eating and kreacher tidied and left the couple who were now sitting against the stone pillar, harry against it and ginny between his legs with her head on his chest harry told her the story of the ministry and finding umbridge and she told him about trying to steal the sword when she finished harry was filled even more guilt than before after ginny told him about the cruciatous curses she had been subjected to atleast 15 times over the year. Ginny noticed and said " harry look at me " he turned and looked into her chocolate brown eyes which were filled with determination and hope " harry this wasn't your fault as she lifted off her t shirt, harry looked away but she turned his head back to her "harry I don't want anymore secrets so I want you to see this she pointed towards her hip where there scar lines which were obviously from a slicing hex she slowly turn and he saw they ran all the way from her right hip diagionally across her back to her left shoulder " harry this is who I am and I don't want to you to feel guilty I decided my actions and ill continue to and suffer the consequences" she took a breath" this is my condition if were going to be together" she said pleading with eyes, he nodded " ginny I wouldnt dare try to change you id get bats for bogeys " they both laughed " gin I love you exactly the way you are " he said slowly and lovingly she hugged him tightly and harry winced immediately she stopped and looked into his eyes with an eyebrow raised and harry new what he had to do so he to removed his t shirt revealing a huge blue and purple bruise over his heart, at least 6 slicing hex scars across his chest and loads more small cuts and bruises. " harry you have to got to the hospital wing"

"no ill go later when everyone else has been first"

"harry your torn up "

" I promise ill go later" he said with smile

ginny did not llike his hero mind but knew there was nothing she could do so embraced gently " good ill make sure you go"

he laughed " I will" before planting a kiss on her lips, slowly he pulled away before ginny grabbed the back his and pulled him in again this kiss was more passionate tongues swirling both of them were living in that moment before they knew harry's back was thrust against a stone pillar and hands were wandering on both side when the door opened with a bang and George came barrelling through the door with a red face and bloodshot eyes, they fixed on harry and ginny who were nowing pulling their shirts back on. George gave a saracastic laugh " oh potter you just had to "

"George I ." harry replied red in the face

" NO you shut your face" George screamed waking up ron who stood up clutching his head " George be quiet some of us have a hangover"

George turned to ron" brother your best friend has been running his hands over our sister " suddenly ron turned on harry " after all you put her through your gonna drag her through it again harry … your life is a shit show harry you said youd leave her behind so she could forget you and move on you "

"ron tha was when I thought I would make it .. I .. I love her"

" and I love him too" ginny said confidently

"how could you love him ginny after everything he's done" George said screaming again " if you mean the destroying the evil that has plagued our world for the last 20 years then yes I love him you complete arsehole" Harry stood in awe as ginny protected him she then wrapped her arms round his waist as she finished and thought the fight be over and that everything would be fine when George quietly said" so your in love with the boy whose fault it is that your brother died" he said it turned and left ron stood silently then walked to the door before leaving he said " harry I loved you like a brother but George is right fred life is on you and as for this " he said pointing at them " I cant believe you ginny after everything and harry didn't mention you once while we were away so that tells you how much he cares " ron left slamming the door behind him

harry felt like his heart had been ripped out and burned in front of him, he just stood there he didn't even notice the tears streaming down his face, was it his fault was all of this his was remus and tonks his fault to, his head was swirling he felt dizzy and he collapsed onto his knees when ginny's face appeared in front of him tears free falling he was surprised she hadn't left too " harry .. you listen to me" he was transfixed on her eyes filled with sadness " harry listen to me they are wrong none of this is your fault, fred died protecting the people he loved it was his choice to fight like it was yours and mine" she finished through her sobs. Harry caressed her cheek with his hand and whispered " I thought about you all the time when I was away I never told ron cause he wouldn't understand"

"harry that doesn't matter I know but you have to know this wasn't your fault"

"I watched you on the map every night to make sure you safe imaging you were looking outside at the same moon or sun I was I love you so much ginny " Ginnys tear had turned from sadness to love within 20 seconds

" oh harry " he hugged him tightly after the intial wince " I love you too" they stayed on the tower for while silently embraced, their tears dried and they stood silently but both knew they had go to her family. They climbed down the stair case finger interwined. They got to the 7th floor corridor at the end of the stairs and saw Katie, Angelina and oliver. " Harry ginny were headed back up for some fun if you want to come Katie said eagerly producing another two bottles of firewhisky . the couple laughed wryly harry said " we have something to do first but we'll find you later" Oliver hugged him " we understand harry , we want you to know that were here for no matter what" Angelina nodded smiling and Katie hugged him " all that stuff olly said about the team being a family he was right were here when you need us you too ginny " she hugged ginny too before the three of them disappeared up the stairs. The couple made there way to the great hall arms wrapped round eachother when mrs weasley appeared in front of them " ginny step away from him "


	2. Chapter 2

The couple made there way to the great hall arms wrapped round each other when mrs weasley appeared in front of them " ginny step away from him "

"Mum why"

"He's dangerous I've lost a son to realise that harry potter is poison"

"Mrs weasley.. I" harry began before she cut him off and by this time the rest of the weasleys had appeared along with Hermione who looked full of regret but angry as if she'd been tricked, Ron, George and Charlie looked as angry and hurt as their mother, bill, fleur and Arthur however just looked sad and disappointed.

"harry you have brought nothing but disruption to our family and now your brother is dead because of it and as much as I thought harry to be a son he isn't now I'm sorry but you must leave Ginny c'mon " . She said holding out her hand to Ginny.

" No mum I love harry and can't believe how could you say that, harry saved my life, Ron's life and dads and the rest of our world "

"ginny your too young to be in love stop being stupid " she grabbed ginny and pulled her away from harry " now harry leave now before we have to force you"

"harry no stay there I love you no " ginny screamed tears falling as bill took her from her mums grasp and hugged her while she sobbed.

Harry's life was being flipped he couldn't believe what he was hearing the same feeling of his heart falling from his body took him as the people who he thoughtof as his surrogate family had just left him in the mud and kicked him while he was down, he felt tears building but he didn't want to look weak so he said " Ginny I love you don't forget that I've always loved since that day in the chamber it took a long time to realise it but I love you" He turned to Mrs weasley " if you want me to go just know that your destroying everything that good in my life and your own daughters" molly looked seething and bellowed " leave our family and never comeback " harry looked at ginny one last time and said "I love you never forget " he turned around hearing ginny's sobs and screams it was then he allowed himself to cry tears billowing out of his eyes he walked past all the bystanders and out of the front doors of the castle and walked away towards the front gates and hogsmeade.

Ginny was sobbing into her brothers shoulder saw harry turn to her and heard him say he loved her, she saw in his eyes that he was at breaking point but he was trying to stay calm that's when he turned away " harry " she began to panic and scream louder "no harry comeback I love you" she was becoming more and more frantic "harry don't go please harry no" she screamed until he was out of sight her sadness suddenly turned to angry and she began to struggle hitting bill's chest he let go of her " how could you all do this your all evil people, Hermione how could you let this happen" she asked pleadingly the bushy haired girl who turned to her and replied coolly " your mums right ginny he caused nothing but sadness in our lives my parents are gone forever because him" ginny was struck speechless by Hermione's words, how could Hermione or anyone say this about harry, her harry, who had saved everyone killed the darkest wizard ever seen, she turned and found fleur the person she liked the least in her family, that was until the gorgeous blonde came slowly over to her and hugged her tightly. Ginny felt the tears coming again when fleur whispered " ginny wee will find arry together " ginny hugged fleur back until her mother pulled her from the hug and glared at fleur and before ginny knew what had happened the group were standing outside burrow her mother must have had a portkey, she ran to her room through the debris in the kitchen she noticed her room was spotless and hadn't been searched by the death eaters but she flopped on her bed and began to sob heavily she didn't notice fleur come in and out a silencing charm on the room and locked the door before coming to comfort her.

Harry arrived in hogsmeade and found himself walking straight towards the three broomstcks he opened the door and found the bar empty but trashed he sat down on the stool when madam Rosmerta came in, she jumped a little as she saw harry but she collected herself and walked over to him " harry what can do for you "

"could I get a firewhisky please "

"Course harry" as she began was preparing his drink she said" I just wanted to say thank you to harry for everything you've done for us" he waved her off with a smile and necked the whisky " could leave the bottle please Rosmerta " she nodded and handed it to him . Harry began to pay with the few galleons he had on him but she took hold of his hand " its on the house" he smiled and she smiled back before going back to cleaning the bar. Harry sat going over what had happened in his mind over and over until he'd finished the bottle, he couldn't understand why? Why had his friends and the family who had taken him in done this? He got up and said his good byes to Rosmerta and stumbled outside into the dark street heading back to the castle gates iin an extremely drunken state ,when he arrived he found himself heading to hagrids instead of the castle he fell over at least five downs going down the path until he reached the door where he could the light of the fire through the window he knocked once and hen harder making a loud bang he heard a grumble and loud footsteps head towards the door which then flew open to reveal his friend "Hagrid" harry said loudly before hugging the half giant as tight he could, Hagrid hugged him " Hagrid have I ever told you I love you you're my best friend in this world" Hagrid looking taken back " oh c'mon harry you've Ron and mione"

"no I don't hagrid then think I'm dangerous and that its my fault fred died" he said loudly with a hiccup while swaying into hagrids door frame, hagrid now smelt the firewhisky on harry and picked him " hagrid I'm flying" harry shouted as Hagrid lay him down next to fang and gave him blanket " you just stay there now arry sleep mind "

"ok Hagrid I wont let you, you're my only friend I don't what to lose you …thank .. you" and he fell asleep with fangs body as a pillow.

Over the next few days harry helped Hagrid around the grounds after apologising for his drunken behaviour, hagrid laughed him off and said he was of age and was welcome to blow of some steam. He helped hagrid rebuild outer walls and greenhouses and talking and negotiating with centaurs and professor McGonagall building a new understanding between them to which centaurs agreed and said she would be welcome in their village anytime. After this meeting hagrid, harry and professor McGonagall all were sitting in Hagrid's hut having tea when she asked the question he'd been dreading " harry I'm very pleased your helping your school rebuild as is hagrid but every student and their parents have gone home, why are you not with the weasleys?" harry felt his eyes tearing up again as began to tell them both what had happened, once he'd finished there were tears rolling down his face. "Professor I don't know what do" cradling his head in hands and crying silently. She moved over and put her arm round him " Minerva please call me Minerva I'm no longer your teacher but a friend" Harry nodded. " Harry I don't know what you should do regarding the weasley's however as much as I know hagrid would love to have an assistant gamekeeper I don't think you can stay here, you have too much potential" He nodded while hagrid chuckled and said "ye harry you can do better than me assistant", Minerva continued "I'll set up a meeting with gringotts so we can assess your situation for somewhere to live as grimmauld place is no longer safe and has been destroyed". Again harry nodded she rubbed his back "stay here till we can get you a meeting." Again Harry could only nod "oh and Harry there's one more matter which I must inform you of which no longer has me confused given what you just explained to me," Harry knew this wasn't going to be good news " I'm afraid Mrs weasley has sent word that she doesn't want you at Fred's funeral" now there was a fresh fountain of tears falling from Harry's face as he remembered all the moments that he and Fred shared: the qudditch cup wins, teasing Ron, the joke shop, the map, Freds blessing of he Ginny and so many more memories in the summers at the burrow. Minerva slowly got up understanding there wasn't much she could say or do now.

Harry was just leaving Remus and Tonks funeral where he had said a few words at a fairly small gathering which he knew remus wouldn't have minded. Harry had also spoken to Andromeda about Teddy and she said she understood if he needed some time before helping her with Teddy, he agreed he didn't think he was ready for that. He had seen only two Weasleys at the funeral: Arthur and Bill which he was glad for that they came but he was fairly resentful of the rest and couldn't understand why Hermione hadn't showed up. He knew Fred's funeral was this afternoon but Ron and Hermione could have at least made an effort, he knew Ginny probably wasn't allowed to come because of him. He sat on the bench beside the church gate, when he made the snap decision to go Fred's funeral Molly, Ron, George and Charlie and the rest of weasleys be dammed. He stood and apparated into he town centre of Ottery St Catchpole and started walking to the church, at a furious he got to church his surge of anger was slowly subsiding, he got to about 200 metres away when he saw the red hair of all the weasleys in the distance when a huge mass stepped in front of him "harry you cant be here molly'll go mad if she sees you go" Hagrid pleaded " he was my friend too Hagrid " harry said trying to push past Hagrid, who just held him. harry got more violent in his attempts to get past Hagrid as tears began falling once again, "he was my friend t" harry trailed off as he saw the one Weasley who meant everything to him, she was crying in the embrace of Fleur. In that moment he knew he was the one supposed to be comforting her, he was the she should be crying on, she needed him "Ginny" he called out before Hagrid placed a hand over his mouth and picked him up and carried him away from the church, Harry knew it was helpless to struggle before he knew he was back at Hagrid's with fang staring at him holding a plastic bottle which must have been a portkey for Hagrid. He wiped his eyes and changed before taking fang for walk to try calm himself down.

It was the day of Fred's funeral and Ginny was at the back of the procession walking to the church, walking alongside Fleur which her mother had been irritated by but she couldn't care less what her mother thought, she had taken her Harry from here again, she knew Fred would never treat harry like this. As they got the church they stopped outside it waiting for the doors to open, in this time her emotions caught up with her and tears began to fall, Fleur quickly came and embraced her, which Ginny had learnt to be grateful for quickly. Fleur was fast becoming the most supportive Best friend anyone could ask for not only did she comfort Ginny about George and Harry but they actually had a lot in common too love of adventure and quidditch being top 2 on the list, which Ginny should have seen earlier she knew Fleur was a Tri wizard champion. During the time with Fleur she also discovered Fleur and Harry were closer than they let on with the rest of the world, they both comforted each other after the tournament, ginny understood the two of them would have a unique bond after the ordeal in the maze which she thought was probably why Harry stuck up for Fleur when her mother, Hermione and herself were not so keen on her. Fleur also told her that she planned something for three remaining champions when time allowed. During her thinking her tears hadn't let up so she remained embraced with Fleur until she someone shout her name so she turned quickly to its origin but also she saw was Hagrid carry someone who she couldn't quite make out until she realised. "harry" she cried and started towards the church gate when George stepped in front of her "Gin where are going " she tried to get past him but he wouldn't let her past " let go George and don't call me that you lost that right" she spat at him, she was about to even more angry when Hagrid came into view again without harry. She knew at that moment he was gone, not by choice but still gone. She made her way into the now open church doors to find her mother waving her over to sit next to her, Ginny couldn't believe the nerve of the women, she ignored her and went to sit further back with Fleur and Bill.

Harry remained with hagrid for next week or so, besides Fred's funeral he hadn't got himself too upset unless he was thinking about ginny but all in all he and Hagrid had fun together during the day working rebuilding and every evening they'd go to the three broomsticks. Harry enjoyed his time with hagrid a lot, he even thought at moments he could spend his life like hagrid but he knew couldn't, maybe much later in his life but he missed ginny more and more every day and Minerva was right he could do more. While rebuilding harry came across the wall that had killed Fred, he cried as he rebuilt it and sat against it weeping once he'd finished, he missed Fred and some how he knew Fred would support him in all this, he still couldn't understand it. Much later Hagrid found him there and together they put a plague on the wall that read Fred Weasley, Gryfindor Beater and Hogwarts best prankster Mischief managed.

Finally the day of the meeting with goblins came…

Ginny awoke with the sun shining through her window onto her face, she sat up and held her hand above her face to block it out , wondering why she hadn't shut her curtains she looked over her hand and found the answer : fleur was sitting on the deep window sill asleep. She and fleur had became really close in the 10 days since her family had made harry leave, she'd bring food up to ginny and they'd eat together. She found that bill and fleur were also disgusted by how the family were treating harry. This made ginny feel particularly awful because of the name she had given fleur in years gone by, however when she admitted to fleur, she laughed at Ginny and told it her it was ok and that she knew she had been particularly difficult that summer. Today they'd be leaving for shell cottage; bill had managed to convince her mum that ginny should come with them because of the hostility between ginny and the rest of the family which molly put down to the immature ways of teenagers. But bill said to molly that ginny needed time so she agreed. They packed the night before and were trying to leave before anyone else was awake. Ginny got out of bed and gently woke fleur who gave her a smile and they silently collected their things and headed downstairs where bill was waiting. "I'm going to work but I'll see you soon" bill said as he stepped into the fireplace an flooed to Gringotts next fleur stepped in and vanished to shell cottage as ginny then stepped in George came downstairs "oi where do you think your going"

"shell cottage you complete idiot we talked about at dinner yesterday"

"well don't go anywhere else especially potters if I find him anywhere near you I'll kill him"

"Oh fuck off George I'll see who I want and your more stupid than you look if you think you can kill the man who destroyed the darkest wizard are world has ever known" she ranted at him as he stood seething. That was when Arthur came down "George go back upstairs" George mumbled something under his breath but obliged leaving ginny and her father "gin bug" but ginny cut him off " dad I don't want another lecture on how harry is an awful person and not welcome here or if he touches you'll kill him so leave off" Arthur stood in complete silence for a at least 10 seconds before " I was going to say have fun or try to and I'll try and make your mother see sense along with the boys" Ginny suddenly felt terrible for her outburst and ran over and hugged her father tightly " I love you dad" he smiled " and I love you too Gin bug now go and enjoy yourself" Ginny released herself from her father and made her way to the fire place again standing in it she gave her father one last wave before she disappeared to find fleur waiting for her anxiously " ah ginny what happened " she asked stepping closer to help take her bags " fleur how can they be so awful " she said quickly tearing up again, think about George once again, fleur rushed to her after dropping her bags and hugged her "they are grieving but even this is too much, just don't forget what arry said to you before he left he loves you ginny he'll be back soon" . The day passed slowly putting ginny's things in the guest room and baking. In the evening the floo sounded and she and fleur rushed to see who when bill emerged in the door smiling like a Cheshire cat holding a letter in his hands " I saw harry"


	3. Chapter 3

Harry awoke the morning in the normal fashion lifting his head from fang's body the dog got up and followed him to the kitchen side of the room where harry made tea with some firewhisky which he taken to doing every now and again to wake up. He then opened the door and sat outside enjoying the cold morning air in one of Hagrid's chairs drinking his tea, he then got changed inside and sat outside again until Minerva arrived with a pop and sat next to him " so are you ready harry "

" yeah I think so "

"ok then lets go" she held her arm and harry grabbed it and they were with a pop they reappeared right outside the bank and headed in the door, they had walked only a few paces when they were stopped with shout "harry" he turned slowly as he knew who had shouted and fully expected to be punched but his surprise bill ran up to him and hugged him tightly harry winced as his chest still bruised from where the killing curse struck him, his other smaller ones were know gone but the slicing hexes were still there would remain for the rest of his life. "harry I'm so glad your ok" bill said releasing him from the hug but holding his arm " I'm sorry about everything harry fleur and I don't blame you anything were behind you don't worry "

Harry was surprised by bill but also relieved so he hugged bill again "thank you bill" then ginny entered his mind " bills how's ginny is she ok bill tell me " he was suddenly panicking and he didn't know why he just had to make sure ginny ok. "Don't worry harry she's fine, worrying about you but she's ok she's staying with fleur and me. "

" Can I see her please bill " harry was ready to go right now screw his meeting with the goblins " harry you can't mums charmed are house against your presence it was a condition of ginny staying with us " Harry's hopes came crashing down and he felt tears building " oh ok um it was good to see bill" Harry turned round and was about to walk away when bill stopped him from leaving " harry write her letter and I'll make sure she gets it" he smiled. A single tear escaped harry " thank you so much bill, Ill get it to before I leave here today"

"I'll be in my office till 5" harry smiled and headed towards Minerva and they went to their meeting with goblins who felt harry owed them for destroying many foundations and freeing their dragon. They asked for all the gold and artefacts from the potter and black vaults leaving harry with his trust fund fault which had 10,000 galleons left and one cottage in northeast Scotland where his dad had gone on holiday with his parents. Minerva thought harry should have fought to keep some the gold but he didn't care for it. He also knew Sirius wouldn't care that he destroyed the rest of the contents of the blacks vault and closed the account he hated them as much as harry did. Harry also shut the potter vault and kept his own moving his mothers books and muggle stuff to his own. He then left the bank and thanked Minerva for everything and that he'd see her soon. He then went to a café in muggle London to write his letter to ginny..

"A few hours later harry walked towards bill's office and knocked then entered finding bill with his feet on the desk listening the the quidditch show talking about open try outs for all teams. "harry how are you"

Walking into the room " I'm better than I was before I saw you this morning bill"

"I'm glad I could help "bill said smiling " so you've got a letter"

"yeah " harry held out to bill who pocketed it and offered him a firewhisky harry accepted and sat down opposite him " so I heard what you gave the goblins that brave harry considering you don't have job"

"Well I figured the good thing about being famous is that if I really get desperate I can give skeeter an interview" they both laughed before turned serious

" Seriously harry what are going do"

"I think I'm going to move to the cottage in Scotland, I've always like the countryside but mainly I'm just gonna try and see ginny" he said quietly

Bill cam around the desk and sat on the desk in front of harry " fleur and I will do anything to help, I know how much you love her and how much she loves you, we've known a long time before you both I think. " he laughed " you remember the summer before your 5th year you and ginny spoke only a few times "

"yeah " harry said smiling remembering the conversations " fleur and I reached a bet you'd be together soon I won she thought your 5th year and I said 6th" he laughed " won 20 galleons" harry laughed too " I'm glad could help " he finished his drink and stood "I'm glad you want to help, in the letter there's a way for ginny to come and stay with me in three days if you both help her"

"Course harry we'll do it"

"Thank you" harry hugged bill as he explained his plan to Bill who thought it was a great idea, then left the bank before apparating back to Hagrid's to let him he know he was planning on moving out.

Ginny hugged her brother and hurriedly started asking how he was, could she see him and what was he like, bill simply held up the letter "read this first I don't know what it says but its from him to you" ginny suddenly had a lump in her throat ,' what if harry decided to be all noble again and leave no, no he wouldn't do that again, not for this please don't be doing that harry,' were the thoughts running through her head as she grabbed the letter and ran up stairs she lay on her bed and folding in out of the envelope and began to read:

 _My Dearest Ginny_

 _The last 10 days have been amongst the hardest of my life, I'm trying to get over what Ron, George and your mum said but its hard, I was hoping Hermione might have said something but now I'm sure she's sided with Ron which only adds to the hurt and disappointment I've felt. I've been staying with hagrid and helping him around school he's trying his best to make me feel better and try to see past your families behaviour, to try and forgive them but nothing is going to make forgive your family now I don't think I'll ever be able to look at them the same way._

Ginny started panicking he's going to do it he's going leave again the noble twat. She continued reading:

 _Don't worry I'm not being a noble twat! (yes I know that's exactly what your thinking)_ Ginny smiled and laughed with relief _As much as your family hurt me I can live with it, but I what I can't live without is you. Over these 10 days I've realised I think about you every minute of the day, your beauty, your smile, your freckles which you hate I love them, the way you make me laugh and comfort me when I need it. I'm moving into my father's old cottage in Scotland, I've spoken to bill and he is going take you on a holiday trip (that's what he's telling your mum) so we can see each other. I need you; I can't go much more without you I'll see you soon_

 _Love the boy with hair as black as a blackboard_

Ginny outright laughed and promised her revenge for him using a quote from her first year poem on valentine days. She was going to see him and they could be together without her pigs of a family and Hermione. She left her room with a huge smile on her face and found fleur in living waiting for her "beel told me everthing im so appy he says harrys house three bedrooms so we are coming to stay too"

Ginny hugged her new best friend "fleur thank you so for being there for me your such a good, kind fierce person and a better friend than Hermione ever was to me, now we can stop moping and start having fun and live again. Me and harry , you and bill its going to be legendary" fleur grew a mischievous grin "oh dear ginny its going to be more than legendary we are going stay there from now until September we have 4 and half months and I'm going to teach how to have a good time 1 with booze 2 with harry she winked Ginny blushed deeply before jumping up and down with excitement, fleur joined, the two girls stood on the sofa squealing. Bill was standing in the door way wishing he had harry here now so he wasn't alone.

The day was finally here, harry was walking into his kitchen in his cottage, it was small with wooden worktops, a table for 6 and a rayburn that cooked and heated the house. The living room again was small but cosy even with a television two big sofas and a Gryffindor themed armchair between them, and a drinks fridge in the corner. Harry started making his breakfast itching with excitement, bill and fleur were arriving today with ginny. He had missed her so much during there period of forced separation but he was nervous too earlier that morning he'd been trying on clothes and trying to tame his hair he decided on straight jeans and a red t shirt leaving his hair. They were due to arrive at 11 it was now 10 45 harry went out into the garden, he sent bill a picture of it so he could apparte inside. He'd ask bill to set up wards when he arrived. He sat on a bench with a coffee in his hand waiting slowly time passed every minute seemed like an hour. 10 59 harry was literally counting seconds now 11 appeared on his watch he looked up nothing he began watching the seconds tick past again hoping it wouldn't 11 01 suddenly a POP he looked there was a blonde and two redheads standing in the middle of his lawn facing the opposite direction towards the trees that hid the half quidditch pitch, he stood slowly waiting for them to turn around then he heard her voice it made his stomach do loops in his body "bill honestly where are we you said id see harry where is he your not going to mess this up by taking me to wrong place" harry slowly walked behind the group silently " ginny this is it the trees are the same as in the photo" bill said defensively " well wheres harry then if this is a joke bill ill never forgive you" harry couldn't take it any longer he wrapped his arms around her from behind, ginny jumped at the contact but then a whisper "youre late miss weasley" she smilied happily and turned around in his arms and planted her lips on his before anymore words were said at first the kiss was innocent but almost simultaneously it was deepened and tongues playing happily she wrapped her hands around his neck it was a perfect moment until " uh huh" " followed by a loud cough they broke apart foreheads still touching smiling they turned to bill and fleur. Bill was being silently berated by fleur for interrupting their moment before he said " hello harry just wondering if youd show us around before you engaged in anymore couple activities" harry was about to speak before fleur said " first stop is your drinks cabinet arry ive got a lot to put in it" she laughed. Harry laughed took hold of ginnys hand smiling at one another he led the group inside to the corridor that connected all the rooms , on the left was the kitchen and the living and on the right three doorways along the corridor to three ensuite baedrooms. Harry told bill and fleur to take the middle, they did leaving him and ginny in the corridor hand in hand slowly he took hold of her other hand and turned to face her blushing a little " eh gin I didn't whether you want to share or " he was cut off by ginny planted a kiss on his lips when she pulled back "so which one is our room " she asked mischievously, harry now blushing deeply pulled her into the door way opposite the kitchen, when they entered there was a large king size bed with cabinets either side, the walls were cream coloured if you see past the pictures plastered on the walls of famous quidditch players and photos of gryfindor team, harry as a baby and of him and ginny during there time together in sixth year. Harry looked nervous as ginny surveyed the room, she loved it he'd left space for to put some pictures up to and she thought it was cute all the pictures of them. "harry this is amazing" he looked up sheepishly " really its not too much"

"no of course not its perfect" she hugged him not noticing his wince "now help me unpack before fleur gets the drinks flowing".

Ginny was right as soon as they had unpacked into there wardrobe and bed side cabinet fleur came in to the room " this is spectacular harry " she said looking at the pictures encasing the walls "I have a problem though .. I cant find any shot glasses in your kitchen" harry giggled he knew where they were from two days ago when Oliver, Angelina and Katie had come over to help him move in and they brought a letter with some really exciting news for him and ginny he'd tell her soon. "oh there outside on the table they might need a clean" he shouted after fleur as she went out door eagerly to find them.

"Had company already then" ginny asked playfully " yeah olly, ang and Katie were helping me move in but they gave some news "

"Oh what kind of news" ginny asked curiosity burning throughout her

"I want to tell you in front of the others but trust me this is amazing" he smiled as he pulled her back outside to find fleur pouring shots and bill sitting in a large circular chair that surrounded a fire pit which was already lit, fleur finished pouring her tray of shots and placed in to the table beside this chair handing everyone as they at down around the fire " I weesh to make a toast" everyone raised their glass " to victory, friends and true love" "true love" everyone echoed looking at their respective partners before necking the shot. Before anyone had placed there glass down bill handed them another " I want to say something too… I've spent a lot of time looking out for my sister especially in her earlier years when she fawned over a fairy tale called harry potter, I was their to comfort her when everyone laughed at her when at aged 4 she stormed out of her birthday wedding to Harry Potter's doll version saying it wasn't real and that one day she'd be with the real one " ginny was going bright red while harry laughed a little "I also told her that it doesn't matter what they said if she wanted it to happen it , I never imagined it becoming true, but ginny you did, even if you didn't admit it later I knew you still believed your fairy tale was possible, now you've made it true and I know harry has been dreaming the same fairy tale ever since he got to know you properly so my toast is to your fairy tale lets make more happen" " fairy tales "

Ginny turned to harry he whispered "if this is our fairy tale are you a princess" he giggled mischievously, ginny playfully swatted his arm before brushing her lips against his and dragging them across his cheek and whispering in his ear "I'll be what ever you want me do be" she then withdrew smiling and held his hand. Harry was now sitting uncomfortably with a red face while the others laughed and berated him. This lasted until Ginny stood up and handed everyone another shot. " I just wanted to thank you two " looking down at bill and fleur "you both have been their for us when nobody was when the world was forcing us apart you comforted me and made it possible for us to be together again and I know I shouldn't say it but I feel like harry in the fact that I can't face he rest of family again not after this so I've decided today that this is our family the four of us so to our family " " to our family" they all said happily after necking their shots ginny pulled them all to their feet into a group hug, somehow everyone of them new this was right, it wasn't uncomfortable or unnatural but familiar and right. When it broke up harry poured everyone two shots each handed them out " I've got two things to say now but I know I'll still have loads to tell my new family but tonight is for fun and a party so here goes the first thing, I want to thank you two for everything, fleur we known each other for ages and we've been through a lot together although I know you probably didn't like me much the first time we met" they all laughed as he continued "but we've helped each other through a lot but nothing I can do will repay what you did for Ginny, bill you've done just as much and I now regret not getting to know you earlier than I did because you are a honourable, kind man and I can't thank you enough," turning to ginny he saw her look anxiously as what he was going to say he smiled and continued " now although you two are spectacular no one in the world is as amazing ginny weasley, now the two of you are the only ones in the world who will know the truth about who defeated voldemort" he looked into Ginny's eyes with love and took a breath " it was ginny who defeated him, without Ginny I would have given up so long ago , all those nights hopelessly cold or injured it was the thought of Ginny that kept me going when I had to fight it was the thought of living with Ginny that kept me fighting, when I went to forest to let him kill me, it was the thought that if I did this ginny would live a happy life even if I wasn't their to share it she would safe from him and when I came back it was Ginny that pushed me to the end to destroy him" he lifted his glass " to Ginny the true saviour of the world and the captain of my heart" bill and fleur stood "to Ginny" Ginny felt herself tearing up as harry spoke once they'd drank she jumped and hugged him tight with love " I love you so much harry potter never forget that"

"I love you to Ginny " he sat with her on his lap smiling " arry you said you had a second theeng to say" fleur asked in confusion " oh yeah " harry wiped away the tears forming in his eyes and reached into his pocket and brought out a letter he opened and began to read " _Dear Mr Potter and Miss Ginerva Weasley_ " he stopped letting anticipation build ginny was looking at him wide eyed before elbowing him to carry on " well come on before the sunsets" she said with a grin " _I the coach of the Pride of Portree quidditch club offer you both a 3 year contract to join us in portree starting in next upcoming season Owl me back if you accept and meet me at the portree stadium on the 29_ _th_ _of August for pre season where you will join the entirely new squad of players including old teammates of yours: Oliver Wood and Katie Bell._

 _Yours sincerely Derek McInnes_

There was a moment of silence before ginny clasped her mouth around Harry's sharing a passionate kiss before she and fleur erupted into squeals of delight while bill and harry shared a look before necking their shots and an embrace of congratulations they then turned to fleur and ginny who were still bouncing up and down giggling. Harry had an evil thought and decided to act on it he grabbed ginny and wore a serious expression " gin calm down don't be so mad I turned them for both of us already you don't have to worry" ginny deadpanned all life was gone she looked at him blankly, fleur somehow knew he was kidding and was stifling a giggle before ginny could hurl a hex at him harry broke " nah I'm only kidding I wouldn't to do that honey" ginny immediately broke into a playful pout " that was without a doubt the worst feeling I've ever had, don't do that again" she said pushing his chest he laughed and she pushed him again on to the chair and straddled him "if you pull a stunt like that again you'll never get the gift I'm saving for you" harry gulped as she rested on his groin " what's the gift" he stammered

"Oh its something I'll give to you tonight" she whispered before they before handed another shot so she climbed off him and held his hand again. The rest of the day passed quickly with the new family of four drinking, laughing, dancing harry found a muggle radio so they danced long into the night before returning their respective bedrooms, all of them happily drunk.


End file.
